The Witches Portal
by Prince Odin of Hadendelle
Summary: When six students arrive at Hogwarts School of Magic, they soon find that their first year is more than they bargained for. Frozen x Brave x HTTYD x Tangled x ROTG x Harry Potter (no original HP characters, except Voldemort, just the worlds)
1. Chap 1: Preperation

**Hey what's up guys, I really hope y'all are enjoying the sequel to Fire King, Two Brothers, and that y'all are also enjoying my Frozen Civil War AU "A House Divided." Well I got an idea for another story which makes this the third story I've written independently. First off do we have any Harry Potter fans out there? If so you might find this interesting. While most of my writing area has been Disney related, I've decided to do a Disney x DreamWorks x Pixar x Harry Potter crossover. But I'm sad to say that Harry, Herminie, Ron, or any of the original Harry Potter characters will be in this story. It will mostly be Disney, Pixar, and DreamWorks characters, I know which will be in the story so it's up to you to figure out who's going to be in it. Now the first few chapters are main character introductions, so enough let's get started shall we? (Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to either Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, or J.K. Rowling.) **

His entire life has always been filled with magic. Everyone he knew, everywhere he went, anytime it was, there was always a hint of magic somewhere. Even though he was introduced to different types of magic his favorite type of spell was _Glacius, _the spell that could create ice and snow (**AN: I know I'm not 100% right but I couldn't find the spell name for snow, if you know it leave it in the review section**). For some reason snow has always been a key interest in young Jack. Whenever the first snowfall of winter would come he would jump all over the yard trying to catch every snowflake. He had so much fun making snow forts, snowmen, and having snowball fights with his cousins.

But even this joyous young child had a tragic past. When he was just a babe, his parents and twin sister were killed by a dark wizard. No one really knew who it was, some thought it was "he who should not be named" but others thought it was just a random dark wizard. After his parent's death Jack's uncle, Nicholas North, took Jack in and raised him as one of his own.

Jack now lives with his uncle and three cousins, Benjamin, Toothiana, and Samuel. Benjamin was the oldest of the bunch, most people called him "bunny" when he was young but now they call him that because everyone grown accustom to it; but his character was ironic to his name, he was a tough and demanding person who doesn't take situations lightly. Next is Toothiana, or Tooth for short, she was a kind and gentle girl who always had blue and teal highlights in her black hair; she was about the same age as Jack. Last is Samuel, he's the youngest of the bunch but is only a year behind Jack and Tooth, he's a quiet but is still a lot of fun to hang around with; most people call him "Sandman" or "Sandy" mostly because his favorite potion is the Sleeping Draught and of his sandy brown hair.

One of the perks that Jack had living with his uncle was that North was the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (**AN: "Hold on, Dumbledore is the head of Hogwarts," yes I know but like I said before none of the original Harry Potter characters are in this story; the only characters are Disney and DreamWorks characters, that's it.**). Life with North was the best for Jack, he always gotten what he desired, he always had good food in his stomach, and he a really good group of friends; but he kept feeling like something was missing.

For a time he had that feeling until he received his letter, the letter to what could be his future.

Jack was sitting in his room where he was messing around with his rookie wand practicing the _Glacius _spell. He is freezing everything from making his window frost to freezing his fishbowl. "JACK" shouted a voice from down the hall. In barged Tooth whose face was furious, "Did you just freeze my memory potion," her voice shifted from shouting to a furious whisper.

Jack knew he was in trouble; he looked at his wand and quickly put it behind his back, "No," he said in a meek tone.

Tooth became even more furious, "Jack I spent all week working on this and now it's ruined, and I was going to test it today to see if it worked."

"Well I guess you could wait till it thaws out."

Tooth groaned, "I can't, the spider blood won't work its part if it's frozen."

"Well you can always make another potion," Jack walked over to his bed and plopped his body on it.

"I can't, I'm out of coral snake fangs and the store I usually get them is closed today."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to- WHO," Jack was interrupted by the who of an owl at his open window. Tooth and Jack both looked at the window and saw a white owl holding two letters in its mouth.

Tooth walked over and took the letters from the owl; she looked at them and gasped. "It's our letters from Hogwarts," she said excitedly.

Jack jumped from his bed and went over to her. She handed him his letter and they both ripped them open, impatient to see what the paper said. Jack unfolded the paper, he saw the Hogwarts symbol on top, below it was, in all caps, "**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**." Below the title was his uncle's name in bold print, "**Headmaster: Nicholas North**," and below that was his description in regular print enclosed in parenthesis, "(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)."

Then it read:

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mistress Elinor _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jack was calm on the outside but on the inside he was really excited that he was going to Hogwarts. Bunny is a prefect for the house of Gryffindor; he couldn't wait until he got to Hogwarts. Jack looked inside the envelope and took out the list of books and materials required. The list read:

Uniform

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective goggles (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Student may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Jack was just finishing looking over the list when Bunny walked in. Remember when I said his character is ironic to his name, his figure is as well. Bunny had a large build up from his core to his shoulders. "What are you two arguing about this time," he said, his thick Australian accent was really intimidating but the Tooth and Jack was too excited to even notice.

Tooth galloped over to Bunny and hand him her letter. Bunny quickly read over the letter and when he was done a big smile started growing on his face, "This is good news, finally I'll have someone there that I know."

Jack was confused, "But you've been at Hogwarts for five years, and you're a prefect, there's gotta be someone there you know," Jack said.

"My job is with the first years, I hardly get to know any of the people who are the same year as me."

"You think we might be able to get into Gryffindor," Tooth asked.

Bunny just laughed, "You, Tooth, might have a chance, but Jack," Bunny began laughing again, "He doesn't stand a chance at being in Gryffindor."

Jack gave him Bunny smug look, "Thanks Bunny."

Bunny took in a deep breath and tries to control his laughter, "Alright, well it appears you guys have your supply list, let me take you down to Diagon Alley and we'll get those supplies."

Tooth and Jack looked at each other, than Jack spoke up, "But you only have a broomstick and I don't think that thing can hold all of us."

Then Bunny whipped out his wand, "Who said anything about flying." Bunny walked over between the two and grabbed both their hands. He concentrated and suddenly the three disapparated.

After a few seconds the same three kids apparated in an alleyway in Diagon Alley. Jack was really dizzy and felt like he was about to puke, "Did we just disapparated," he asked.

"Yes we did, and I'm surprised that you two didn't-," Bunny was interrupted when Jack and Tooth both threw up a bit at the same time, "throw up," Bunny finished.

Jack looked up at Bunny, "Exactly what did I do to deserve that," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, just wanted to have a little fun." The three walked out of the alleyway and entered into the main street of Diagon Alley.

They entered shopping center and it is bustling with activity. People are walking here and there trying to get to certain parts of the area. Children running to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get a cool treat in the summer heat. Kids, who are going to be attending wizarding school soon, running to Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and even Quality Quidditch Supplies, to get their supplies needed for the upcoming school year. The three looked around for a bit trying to figure out a strategy for their supplies; they decided to head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first and then they would divided and conquer. Bunny was kind enough to buy the supplies for them so they wouldn't have to worry about not getting what they needed.

They all scurried over to the robe shop and as they entered the place is filled with kids about the same age as Jack and Tooth. They is a kid at each fitting station, the entire place is almost packed to the brim. Finally an employee walked over to the three and guided Tooth and Jack over to a fitting station. Tooth went up onto the stand first; the fitter took a long tape measure and got Tooth's height, arm length, waist and neck size. Jack went up next; as he was getting fitted another boy got up on the stand next to Jack. He was a scrawny boy with brown, shaggy hair, his entire nose was covered in freckles, and he had a little bit of a shy look to his face.

"Hey," Jack said trying to make conversation with the boy, "Which school are you going to?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts," the boy said in a meek voice.

"No way, me two," Jack said excited to see someone else going to his school, "My uncle is the head master of Hogwarts, he was able to get me in easily. The names Jack but everyone like to call me Jack Frost."

"Why is that," the boy said, now getting more interested in the conversation.

"Mostly because my favorite spell is the freezing spell, so what's your name?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's your name," Jack asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"Weird name I know. That's what you get when your ancestors are Vikings, it's said that an ugly name can ward off trolls at the most."

"Good thing I don't have any ancestors who are Vikings."

"Or a father who really sticks with the old Viking traditions."

"So which house do you think you'll get into?"

"Probably Hufflepuff," Hiccup said embarrassed.

"Hey don't be down on yourself, you might get into Gryffindor," Jack said trying to cheer Hiccup up.

"Well I'm not brave, smart, or evil, so all that leaves is Hufflepuff."

"Hey you may never know."

"So which house do you think you'll get into?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, he never really considered on which house would accept him. "I'm not sure, I kind of hope I'll get into Gryffindor, my older cousin is a prefect in the house of Gryffindor so I hope be with someone I already know."

"Alright that should be it," said the fitter as she rolled up the tape measure.

Jack jumped off the stand and Hiccup got off not too long after Jack. They both ran into Bunny and Tooth as the entered the lobby. "Well Jack, who's your little friend," asked Bunny.

"Tooth, Bunny this is Hiccup, Hiccup meet Tooth and Bunny," Jack said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Is your name really 'Bunny,'" asked Hiccup trying not to laugh.

"No, my real name is Benjamin but when I was little I would never sit still. I was always hopping all over the place, so my father started calling me 'Bunny' and it just stuck," said Bunny.

Jack leaned over to whisper in Hiccup's ear, "We used to make fun of him for his name but now he gets real pissed if you just tell him to 'hop along,'" he whispered.

"You better not be telling him the hop along joke," Bunny said to Jack.

A few more minutes went by and out came two employees. One was carrying two sets of robes, which were Jack and Tooth's, and the other only carrying one set of robes, which was Hiccup's. Tooth ran to the employees and instantly grabbed her robes. Hiccup and Jack got theirs when the carriers got to them. They all looked at their robes in awe, impatient to wear them for their first year of wizarding school.

They all left the shop and began to discuss on what they're going to do now. "Me and Tooth will head over to Potage's Cauldron Shop," said Bunny, "What are you going to do Jack?"

"I think I'll head on over to Ollivanders Wand Shop, want to come along Hiccup," asked Jack.

"Oh, um sure why not," said Hiccup.

They all parted ways and headed to their set destinations. They just started their supply trip, they still got a long way to go and more to discover.

**That's the end of the first chapter, what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue. Fav/follow if you want and I will see you next time.**


	2. Chap 2: Olivanders

**Don't have much to say for this chapter, feel really tired so I'll just go right into the chapter; enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything this time.**

After the four separated, Jack and Hiccup went on their way to Ollivanders Wand Shop. Now Jack may have been playing with a wand before he received his letter but that wand was really his uncle's old wand. Jack always grabs his uncle's wand and messes with it, trying to get some practice in so he can impress his fellow first years. But the only spell he's only been able to master was _Glacius, _all the other spells sometimes work and other times backfire on him.

On their way to Ollivanders, they run by Gringotts Bank and outside people in uniform are dashing in and out of the building. People are in a panic, it was complete chaos. Jack went to one of the observers and asked what was going on. "Someone broke into one of Gringotts highly secured vaults," the man said.

"Did they find out who did it," Hiccup asked.

"No, they robber left without a trace; the people want to say it was one of the goblins but all the goblins take their job seriously here," the man replied.

"Well who could've done it then," Jack asked.

"You expect me to know, I'm a candy store worker not a detective," with that said the man walked off back to Honeydukes.

Jack and Hiccup both looked at the crime scene for a little longer before continuing to Ollivanders. They left just as the news photographers were arriving to take pictures of the bank.

Once they neared the shop, they observed the front of the store before entering. They saw all the aged wood outlining the store's exterior. The cylinder window that bulged out of the building, along with about two-thirds of the place. At the top was the stores title _Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ As they entered, all they could see were shelves all filled from top to bottom with wands. The shelves reached as far as three or four stories; Jack and Hiccup stared in awe as their eyes made their way higher up the columns of wands.

Jack went up to the front desk and saw an old man sleeping at the desk. He couldn't see his face because the man was face flat on the desk. All Jack could see was his shaggy, snow white hair, almost like Jack's hair, and the back of his torn and stitched brown jacket.

Jack looked around on the desk and saw a bell sitting just a few inches from the man. He taps the bell gently, which caused the ring to echo throughout the entire store. The man didn't even move one centimeter. Jack rang the bell again but nothing happened still; repeatedly Jack taps the bell and eventually gives up on trying to wake up the old crow.

"Why don't we just look around, we might be able to find our wands on our own," Hiccup suggested.

Willing to do anything than sit around waiting for the old man to wake up, Jack willing agreed. The two scouted the area for a good manor of fifteen minutes looking up and down the towers of boxed wands. In their search, Hiccup tripped over a box of wands causing him and the box to spill onto the floor, creating a massive thud throughout the shop.

"Who's there," shouted a voice from the front. It sounded rather old and had a little bit of British accent to it.

Jack and Hiccup didn't know what to do. They both froze where they stood tried not to make any noise. "I say again who's there," yelled the voice.

The two had no choice but to walk up to the front. When they got to front they saw that the old man had woken up. His was face was covered in wrinkles, his eyes had big bags under them and they were squinting not because he was made but because his eyes were naturally like that.

Jack and Hiccup expected to get a scolding from the man for wandering off to far into the shop. But instead they got a hardy chuckle from him, "To eager were you to get your wands I bet younglings," he asked.

The two both nodded but had a confused look on their faces.

"Well don't be scared, I'm not going to scold ye you're not the first kids to wander back there." The old man got up from his desk and began walking back there, "Well you're not going to find a good wand without my expertise, wait right here."

The man went back and hovered over the shelves and after a few minutes came back with a few boxes of different wands.

He laid out the boxes and picked up the first one, opened it and handed the wand inside to Jack first. (**AN: The some wand descriptions are from the original characters wands, I couldn't think of any original wand descriptions**)

"Hornbeam, 10 1/4", quite rigid, dragon heartstring," the man described.

Jack took the wand and gave a quick flick, but that only knocked over some books on the desk. The man took the wand gently and gave it to Hiccup but when he flicked it, it pulled some boxes from the shelves.

The man took the wand and put it back in the wand and placed it with the other boxes. He then grabbed the box sitting next to the first one. He pulled the wand out of its container and handed it to Jack, "hawthorn, 10", reasonably springy, unicorn tail hair," he described.

Jack took the wand and gave it another flick but only causing some draws on the other side of the room to fly open. It didn't work for Hiccup either, since all he did was cause some papers on the desk to fly off.

He grabbed another wand and gave it to Hiccup first this time. "Ashwood, 10" unicorn hair," the man described.

Suddenly Hiccup felt overwhelmed with a sense of magic that he had never felt before. Like he was getting flooded by a huge wave of water; he feel the force of it all coming down upon him. After a few brief moments, the magic stopped, "What just happened," asked Hiccup.

"The wand has chosen you, it is now your wand to keep," said the man.

He went back to the other wand cases and picked another case but this time he hesitated as he picked it up. He had a curious look on his face, almost like he just saw a confusing vision of the future, "I wonder," the man said to himself. He took the wand out of its case and handed it to Jack. "Hollywood, 11", phoenix feather, nice and supple," the man described. Suddenly, Jack felt the overwhelming force as well. He could feel the sudden rush of magic descending on him, he felt covered in the powerful magic.

After a few moments, the force stopped and Jack took a deep breath, "What was that," Jack asked.

"Did it feel like you were being hit by huge wave of water," Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah it did," Jack answered.

"The wand has chosen you, it is now yours to keep," said the man.

The man gave the two their wand cases to keep their wands safe and they both turned and headed for the door. But before they left, Jack turned back around and looked at the man. "I don't we ever caught your name mister," Jack said.

"Well my name is easy to learn, its right outside above the front door," said the man who was obviously Ollivander.

Jack gave himself a mental slap to the face for not thinking of that. Amazing that a man could still be making wands today and still look quite young contrary to his age.

As they walked out, they both were met by Bunny and Tooth, who had just come from the cauldron store and the book store. "Well I see you both wands now, fun to be chosen isn't it," Bunny asked.

"It felt a little bit different I'll tell you that much," Jack replied.

"Ha, well don't fret I thought it was bit weird when I got my first wand," said Bunny.

"Come on Bunny, I want to get my wand," said Tooth jumping up and down.

As Bunny and Tooth went inside, Jack and Hiccup headed to the animal store. When they reached there, Hiccup decided to stay outside and wait for Jack. "Why, don't you want to have an animal while we're at Hogwarts," asked Jack.

"I already have an animal, my mom gave it to me a month before I got my letter but my father doesn't really like it," said Hiccup.

Jack shrugged and rushed on in, eager to see what animal he might find in this store.

He looks through the store and sees all the frogs, rats, and owls. The entire place was bustling with people either needing to get an animal for the school year or just wanting to have pet around the house.

Just as Jack was about to lay his eye on a beautiful, colorful, and small owl, "Come on, I want to look at the owls before they run…oof," a girl with red hair in two braids and a slightly freckled face, about the same age as Jack, ran into him almost knocking him over.

"Anna," shouted a girl just behind the little red head. This girl had platinum blonde hair, almost like the same color as Jack's, in a single braid. "I'm so sorry about my sister, she's a little bit excited," apologized the blonde head.

"It's alright," replied Jack, "You both getting owls for the school year?"

"Well actually just me," said the blonde, "My sister still has one more year before she can join."

"I see, so what's your name?"

"I'm Anna," said the redhead (who went by Anna), "and this is my big sister Elsa," Anna pointed to the blonde standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack," he said, "Now if you could excuse me, I have my eye on very beautiful over there."

Jack walked past the two girls to get the owl he was gazing upon. Just before they were out of ears range, Jack overheard Anna say, "He's kind of cute, don't you think Elsa?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Elsa.

Jack walked over to a stand that had an owl perched upon it. Its coat of feathers were a beautiful color scheme of purple, teal, and white. It seemed smaller than the other owls around the store but Jack didn't care about the size; he was too mesmerized by the creature's beauty.

Suddenly the owl jump off its stand and flew over to Jack and rested upon his head. "That means she likes you," said the women standing right behind Jack. The owl looked down at Jack and it almost was like they were mentally communicating. Jack knew that this is the owl he wanted, "How much for her," asked Jack.

"Upcoming first years get to have one animal of their choice for free," replied the woman, "So what are you going to name her?"

Jack held out his arm and the owl flew down onto it. He studied the owl closely, its bright colored feathers reminded him a lot of Tooth's brightly colored clothing. "Babytooth," Jack said, "I'll name you Babytooth."

The lady went into the back and came out with a cage for Babytooth. "So which school are you going to," asked the woman as she poured a bag of owl feed into a medium sized pouch.

"Hogwarts," answered Jack.

"Really, my daughter is going to Hogwarts as well, her name is Heather," the woman finished putting the food in the bag and gave it to Jack, "Well I hope you have a great first year young man."

Jack left the shop with Babytooth in her cage in his right hand and a bag of food in his left.

As Jack exited the shop, he saw Bunny and Tooth walking right towards the him and Hiccup, who was sitting on a bench right outside the shop. Tooth ran right past Jack without even saying a word. "She was more excited to get her owl than she was to get her wand," said Bunny as he walked up to the two, "So I hope you got a good owl?"

Jack nodded and showed Bunny the owl he picked out, "Wow, now that's a beautiful owl," said Hiccup.

"Not a bad choice Jacky, what's its name," asked Bunny.

"Her name is Babytooth," said Jack.

"Babytooth? Why that name," said Hiccup confused.

"Her color scheme kind of reminds me of Tooth's colorful clothing, and Babytooth is smaller than the other owls in there," replied Jack.

After a few minutes, Tooth walked out with a bright yellow owl with pink running along the rim of its wings. It was hiding his head under its wings, as though it was scared of something, and it seemed to flutter them as it hid. "Guys, meet Fluttershy," said Tooth. (**AN: yes, it's a My Little Pony reference, but I started watching the show and I am now a Brony; I love the show and I don't own it**)

"She seems to be hiding, like she's scared," said Jack.

"Yeah," replied Tooth, "She's been doing that ever since I got her, she'll take some getting use to me."

"Well it seems we got everything," said Bunny abruptly, "We might as well be going before supper rolls around." Bunny pulled out his wand and motioned Jack and Tooth towards him. "Hiccup, you need a ride home?"

"No thanks Bunny," replied Hiccup, "I'm heading over to Honeydukes to meet up with my dad, I'll see you guys at the platform the first week of school."

"Bye Hiccup," said Tooth.

"I'll see you there dude," said Jack.

After they said their goodbyes, Bunny disapparated the three and they were off back home, along with all their stuff.

**Meanwhile…**

Over on the other side of town, an evil is stirring.

In a blank room, nothing is happening. Only the buzz of flies and the whistle of the wind threw the windows are the only sounds in the room. Suddenly, a giant whirlpool begins to form from the ground. It isn't sucking anything in but actually stuff is coming out of it. Four bags pop out, when they hit the floor, the light clanking of coins is heard. Then two people come out one after the other.

"A successful robbery don't you think bud," said a man with a full ginger beard and hair.

"I have to agree, the more money we get, the closer we are to freedom," said a taller skinner man with black hair.

"And we can all thank Bellatrix for this gift, soon that all of the wizarding world will be ours and we can finally walk free for the first time in forever," said the ginger.

"I have to go," said the skinny one, "A new school year is coming and you know we need more recruits."

"Very well," said the ginger, "Have fun teaching at Hogwarts."

"You know I never do."

**Ok yes, Bellatrix is in this two. But only her and Voldemort are the only two original HP characters that I'll include. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, you guys might not see another chapter for a while because I have to work on House Divided, my Sophomore year of High School is ending, and I have a big trip coming up. So you guys might have to be patient. **

**Leave review of what you think, Fav/Follow, and I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
